The present invention is related to the monitoring of steam traps. More particularly, the present invention is related to a system and method for detecting a leak in a steam trap.
Steam traps are commonly used in many industries to remove unwanted air and condense it from steam lines. In a typical plant, thousands of such devices may be deployed. A steam trap is generally a relatively low technology device that is designed to be relatively inexpensive. Often, steam traps are completely mechanical. Adding any electrical wiring for either power or monitoring would be considered cost prohibitive, impractical and/or labor intensive.
A steam trap is generally designed to allow condensate to escape a pipe in order to maintain efficiency and reduce pipe “knocking.” A typical steam trap may have one or more chambers and a member that is in physical contact with the condensate. As the level of the condensate rises above some threshold, the movable member within the steam trap actuates, or otherwise engages one or more valves to allow the condensate to escape. As the condensate escapes, the level of condensate within the steam trap is reduced to such an extent that the valve is closed and the trap re-pressurizes.
Steam traps experience a very common problem; they often leak. Steam trap leakage is often due to wear of the movable member within the steam trap, deterioration or fouling of the valve(s), or a number of other reasons. Regardless of the cause, steam trap leakage is undesirable for a number of reasons. First, it takes a relatively large amount of energy to heat water into steam. Thus, a leaking steam trap will allow steam to escape before the energy content therein can be fully utilized. Further, many condensate removal systems are not designed for continuous pressurization, such as that caused by a steam leak. Accordingly, the component(s) downstream from a steam trap could be damaged, or otherwise degraded, by a continuous steam leak. Finally, given a sufficient leak, the steam pipe may not be able to supply sufficient steam pressure and flow to achieve its desired purpose.
Accordingly, it is believed that users of steam traps would desire the ability to determine if one or more of their steam traps were leaking. Currently, methods used to monitor steam traps require providing cable runs to the steam trap, or rely on non-electrical approaches.